Twin souls
by Leafy Slader
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia holds a secret that causes her to suppress her own magic and the guild starts to quickly pick up on the blonde strange behavior. All changes when she shows up wearing all black and with a yellow cat chaos is sure to ensure *On Hitasu for a rewrite**


D/c I don't own fairy tail

Chapter 1

A four year old girl was walking through the mansion. When my mom came up to me "Lucy I found a person who will teach you magic." I laughed at that thought. I found a woman who had black hair black eyes and white teeth that seem sharp. She was seeing a black dress but seemed to be in a happy mood. "If you would please leave I would like to see my new apprentice alone for a while." "No!" Four year old me said my mom skilled and said I will come back in a few hours.

The woman and I she hadn't said a word to me. We walked out to a pool she didn't hold back she walked really fast so I had to run to stay up with her.

The two of us walked for an hour when we came out to a pound. She stripped of all of her clothes and walked in"all you crazy" was all I could say she said "walk in and do the same as I have." I did what she said and my body froze fast it was cold. She laughed "so you are a little princess I guess I will have to beat it out of you."

We sat there for a while I was shivering but this seemed to not affect her at all. She walked out put her close on and I did the same and fast. We walked out into a cliff that had an boulder with a round canyon she said "if you want to become my apprentice you will have to push the boulder down the cliff with no help." I tried to push it but it did not work I tried to shove it use wood plank to push it but nothing seemed work.

I summoned a small amount of magic around my hand and shoved it the thing begin to move. It took me about and hour and half to get the boulder to the bottom of the cliff. The woman smiled "It going to take a while but you will learn. First I am going to teach you two type of magic. I will teach you Celestial magic and the other one will stay quiet for a while. You must never tell anyone that I am teaching you two magic. Promise me that you will never tell anyone." "I promised"

When I was five I already have done many crazy thing and have started to learn both Celestial magic and Celestial dragon slayer magic. We had got back from our training trip and Stellapha had not told me who she really is. My teacher said I will be stay with me because she fear that I might use the other form of magic. She didn't tell them but I knew they didn't trust her completely.

I walked in and said "You can sleep wherever you like" She giggled a little I didn't get what she meant. She locked the door and pulled out a key and showed it to me. "How did you get the key to the room." She smiled and something happened that seemed impossible there stood a dragon with dark black fur a snout but I Knew it was Stellapha. She put me on her back and we flew four hours. I feel asleep in my room with Stellapha in her dragon form. I woke up she was back in her human form we hugged and she said "we have work to do."

The came my birthday when I was eight and smiled we did everything in two hours. We would usually spend five hours. We went to the house after the training my Father did not trust Stellapha but I did. My father invited my friend from the town and there we were done by five.

I walked to Stellapha to my room.

"I have a few present for you my daughter" I smiled and said "when do I get them." She transformed into her dragon form which was her real form. I got on we flew around the town and it was fun. We got back and she went back into her human form. She gave me two boxes and a round thing, I opened the first bag it was a belt and a ponytail. It was yellow with a little bit of gold. I open the second one It was a blue key with a dragon symbol on top. I looked more into the box and found a necklace I put it on and then slide the key onto it. "That blue key is a diamond gate key it poses a animal from the chinese Zodiac."

She said "stand up and release magic into it but break the key so it can be summoned." I did exactly what she asked for and there stood a dragon but a baby. "Hello Lucy I am the Igorre the dragon of the diamond key." My teacher told me ways to create a contract. "I will come to you whenever you want if you promise me that you will." "I promise" I thought it was the coolest thing ever. I grabbed the round present " careful unless you want to break it." I opened it and there was a egg inside. I hugged it and fell asleep on Stellapha I woke up and heard a cracking sound and then saw a flash and on top of my head laid a yellow cat I thought a minute. "Your name is now Anna.

One week later I was sitting with Stellapha "can you tell me a story." Stellapha thought a minute "sure." "Have you ever heard of the moon Ice heart" "no." Luna my twin sister just listen. "A long time ago there was a white and blue dragon her name was Frostwing. A moon dragon named Delphataos he ran away from where he lived. The two ran into each other and it seemed that they were mates. He followed Frostwing and the two seemed in love. Delphataos was powerful smart and strong. Metalicana went into war with Delphataos but the battle ended in a draw. The two of them began to fall in love and and soon became mates."

"They grew and soon they became dragon scared many dragon but they said it was so perfect for each other they lent them be. However other moon dragon for scared and threatened to kill them. They had battle after battle but soon a female moon dragon messed with there love. Frostwing and Delphatoas began to fight and they gave in. But as war continued Frostwing began to fight Delphatoas and soon she beat him however. She could have killed him but she didn't and let him live. The two could never see each other again but some believe they had kids but the eggs were destroyed." Luna said "that sad" I looked at my sister "are you going to leave" "no." The two of us battled for hours until Luna left of boredom.

Then on August 21 early in the morning Stellapha said "Lucy I will always be with you and Luna." Luna was asleep and was sleeping on Stellapha I fell asleep. I woke up and shook Luna awake ,"what? Where Stellapha." We looked around she was no where In sight.

We looked for hours but found nothing we found Stellapha stuff but she was no where to be seen. Luna went up to mom and dad and flipped. "Where is Stellapha? Where is she?!" I hugged Luna but she held firm. Dad said "I don't know or care." She tensed "she me a lot to me and Lucy." My mom put her head down and said " shush my head hurts" we ran to our mother. We hugged her and said "what wrong." "Girl after I gave birth to you I found out I had a disease and I am really sick. This I got from giving birth but I love you with all my heart. She closed her eyes and Luna shook her but she wouldn't wake up.

Luna was crying "mommy wake up" my father said "this is all your fault. Luna lost it

Celestial dragon roar

Luna attacked our father my father hit Luna and said " go to your rooms." Luna was crying we talked I grabbed some of Stellapha stuff and stuck it into a backpack. "Do you smell something?" Luna asked me. I shook my head we open the door and there were flames on the second floor. Luna ran into the flames and I put my head down and screamed an explosion happened. I looked around but could not find any clue to Luna or Anna. I cried for hours when my father found me he was pissed. I punched him and yelled "this is all you fault you stole Luna and Anna from me." I was sitting on a bed in a hotel room crying I thought a moment "I will never use this magic again until I find you Stellapha I promise."

I walked through the town of Hagreon I walked into the only magic shop in town. I walked into the town and there was a old man. "Can I help you?" The old man asked me "I am looking for something new." He showed me a bunch of worthless stuff the man showed me a gate key. "How much is the key" "20,000 jewels."

I walked through the town the old guy only knocked off 1000 jewels. I walked to where there was a podium and looked down. There stood a guy and a ton of girl screaming "salamander-samma." I looked at the guy and this weird falling went I to my stomach. Just then a kid that was my age he had pink spikey hair. "Igneel, Igneel you're not Igneel. Then all hell came put the kids got grabbed by the girl yelling at him to apologize. Then the feeling left my stomach and I realized the guy was using a spell.. The ass said " lady came your self" he grabbed a piece of paper and sing it with salamander. The kid said "I don't want this" he got attacked by a bunch of fangirl he landed right next to me.

"That b*" "tell me about it" "thank you that guy was using illegal love magic. May I invite you flour lunch? " yes the two said.

I sat on the table and the food that I got was being devoured as fast as it came. "Sle wma djgn* was all they said as they eat. I was dreaming about joining a guild. Natsu and Happy said " thank for the food. I smiled "no need" I payed the bill and walked out.

I sat on the shop with ass who claimed to be a fairy tail wizard. The guy gave me something I drank it and began to get a little sleepy "what the hell did you give me?" "Just go to sleep and you won't get hurt" just then a pink blur came and stood Natsu for a second then dropped. Happy came and said "Lucy" he flew me out "wait Natsu" I jumped into the water. I grabbed the key in the water "I summoned the water maiden Aquarius.

She appeared Happy mouth was wide open " if you ever drop my key again you're dead."

Gulp

I floated in the water "can you just attack the ship." Aqurius attacked and the ship landed on the port. Natsu jumped "I don't care if you are bad or good I will not forgive you for using fairy tail name" Happy said "Natsu is a fairy tail wizard" my mouth dropped. Ass sent a purple flame towards Natsu said "you call yourself a fire mage" Natsu ate fire...

Flashback

Luna and I sat there Stellapha came up to me "so I am going to teach you what celestial dragon eat. She gave us rocks and said try eat. Luna ate it as fast and said " it taste good" I looked at my sister "are you crazy" "try it." I swallowed the rock and smiled.

End of flashback

"Lucy you okay" " I'm fine." Natsu had quickly beat ass and grabbed my arm we can't get in trouble with the army." "Where are we going" "you said you want to join fairy tail."

I walked in and the place was huge people were fighting and drinking and yelling. "Welcome to fairy tail Lucy" a guy who was only in his underwear said "I heard Natsu back let finish our fight from yesterday.

I got my insignia on my left hand with pink color.


End file.
